Love Is Not a Sin (On Hold)
by TwilightFanGirl1
Summary: Lillian Woods is a victim of Maria. She was changed after Jasper left and soon became Maria's new favorite. For years Lillian was Maria's pet and was subjected to brutal punishments. As a result, she became the best female fighter in the south. What happens when escapes and meets the southern gentleman who escaped Maria's clutches centuries before. Will she run or face the truth?
1. Chapter 1

1 |Running|

I ran and ran as far as I could go. I had been running for weeks from _her_ and her minions. My name is Lillian Woods, and I'm a vampire. I was born in 1925 and turned in 1944 at the age of 19. However the person who turned me is a ruthless killer who has hurt more people that anyone could ever count. I was turned by Maria, she is the leader of the most ruthless southern army there is. After she turned me, she became aware of my power and used it for her own benefit. She trained me and told me about her last second in command. His name was Jasper, the second I heard the name butterfly flew through my tummy. I didn't know why but I felt connected to the name, I felt like I knew this person.

Maria told me he was a killer, who almost killed her and that if I ever betrayed her like he did she would hunt me down and kill me. It scared me so much I listened to everything she said and asked. I soon became the best fighter in the south, some saying that I was better than the Major himself. I thought Maria was my friend who loved me and would do anything to take care of me but I discovered that was not the case. The first time I dis obeyed her she locked me in a room with newly turned vampire males. Let's just say I left out of that room shattered and broken and disgusted. Maria told me that if I didn't want it to happen again that I had to behave.

So from then on I did everything in my power to please her, but when I did something wrong she threw me in the room with others awful men and let them do whatever they wanted with me. After years of this, I finally decided to leave. I was done with Maria, I had no idea how I would escape her but I wasn't staying there another day. So that night I snuck out of Maria's territory and ran. I ran as fast as I could and didn't stop.


	2. Chapter 2

2 |Mate?!|

 **Lillian's POV**

I have been running for weeks from maria. I ran north and didn't stop until I was 3 states away. I took a break for a few days and hunted before I continue running. I decided that I would try to live among humans and have a semi-normal life. I ran until I entered the woods of a new state, I had no idea where I was but decided that I had ran far enough. I was a little hungry so I decided to hunt, but not humans. With maria I had a mainly human diet but I've heard of vampires up north drinking animal blood. It isn't the most satisfying but it keeps me from killing innocent humans. Even though I've done a lot of that in the past. I stopped for a second and sat down on a rock just thinking. I knew that with all of the things I did in the south, that no matter what I did up here I would never be a saint. I would never be a good person. Then a thought came into my mind, down south I remember I made friends with a guy name Chris.

He was the only guy who didn't attack me when maria locked me in a room with him. We became friends quickly and had each others back. Maria took him somewhere to fight and he never came back, so I assumed he was dead. It would be really nice to have him here, to have someone to talk to. I remember him telling me that he was turned before maria found him and that there was this thing in the vampire world called a 'mate'. I had no idea what that was, but he explained to me that every vampire has a mate and that they are your other half. When you find them they are your everything, they want you and only you. It sounds incredible to have a mate, but I knew that I would never find mine. Or if I did he would never want me, I didn't deserve a mate. I sighed and stood up, I started walking and memories from my human life flooded my mind. Because of my ability I can remember my human life, every detail, from the time I was born to the time I was turned.

I remembered my mother and father, Gracie and Phil were there names. I was there first born I had a younger brother and sister. After I was turned ans maria made me join her I missed them so much. It's obviously been years since I've been back to Macon, Georgia, my home town. I never got to see my sibling grow up I never got to see my parents grow old. And I never got to say goodbye to my family. I missed them so much, even to this day. I continued to walk but stopped when I saw a blur to my right. I immediately became alert, staying quite and listening for anyone or anything. I they herd the smallest noise from behind me. I jumped and pulled the ting into a head lock, ready to take off it's head. I thought it might have been one of maria's helpers. I looked down to find a huge man….… or vampire should I say underneath me.

He look unfamiliar but kind of angry, he pulled out of my grasp and tried to grab me but I jumped. I swung around a tree branch and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground but quickly got up. Then about 7 other vampires turned up out of no where and stopped behind him. A man who looked like the oldest out of all of them, but he was still very young came forward. "Hi, I'm Carlisle and this is my family." I looked at him and scanned the rest of them quickly, not paying attention to who was who. 'I'm Lillian, look I don't want any trouble, I was just passing through the woods." The big brawny guy with black hair snickered and turned around, he walked over to a beautiful blonde and took her in his arms. I smiled a little 'they must be mates' I thought.

I straightened my face and turned back towards Carlisle. "Of course, my son Emmett didn't mean to harm you. He just didn't know who you were." I nodded my head "'I understand" I turned to the guy 'Emmett' I believe his name was and said "You have good basic fighting skills but your to predictable. If you train a little more you could be a really good fighter." I looked around at everyone and said "Thanks for not killing me, I'll be on my way now" I gave a soft smile to them which they returned and turned to leave when I heard the most incredibly voice I've heard in my life. "Mine" the person said, I turned around with a confused expression. But before I could see a face I was pulled into the biggest hug. I felt so many sparks running up and down my body, I didn't know who this was, or what they wanted but I felt so safe and comfortable in there arms that I hugged back. I buried my face in his neck inhaling his sent, which smelt like old spice and gunpowder. I closed my eyes for a split second and just let myself be happy for the first time, in a long time. I pulled back realizing that whoever was hugging me was a stranger and that I had no idea who he was.


End file.
